


Never Gonna Go

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Death, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Castiel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes up to Heaven to kill Naomi when Dean kept begging him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Go

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

For a whole four days, Dean hasn't had any outbursts of any kind and he hasn't snapped or anything. He still wasn't letting Cas go after Naomi. He didn't want Cas to leave Dean alone, even if Sam was there to comfort him.

Cas was going after Naomi, whether Dean liked it or not. He would kill Naomi for what he did to his mate.

Sam watched the slight tension for a few days. He sighed then looked at Dean, "I have an idea. Dean, you and I go get some food while Lucifer and Cas stay here. I mean, Lucifer won't let Cas leave, right?" Sam turned to face Lucifer who was sitting at the other end of the couch, away from Cas.

Dean looked up at his brother from where he was clinging to his mate, sitting in Cas's lap. Dean didn't really want to leave, but he knew Sam would physically drag him in less than five minutes if he had to.

"Dean, let's go. Lucifer isn't being talkative right now, but I'm sure he won't let Cas leave since I've told him not to." Sam sighed and stood, grabbing his jacket.

Cas sighed and look down at his mate with a frown. "Dean," Cas muttered, petting dean's shirt and sandy hair, "go with Sam."

Dean frowned more and nuzzled into Cas's chest again, this time more firmer. "Don't leave until I get back or I'll fit myself into Heaven again." he said, too quiet for either Lucifer or Sam to hear but loud enough for Cas to hear.

Cas growled a bit and shrugged Dean off, "Just go." He narrowed his eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow, watching, "Wow." He said under his breath.

Dean winced and immediately let Cas go. "Alright," he whispered. "Going." With a rough flutter of wings, Dean was gone and in the passengers seat of the Impala, his eyes narrowed.

"You two be nice while we're out." Sam rolled his eyes and walked out, getting into the Impala.

Cas glanced over at Lucifer before facing ahead and staying silent.

Dean had his head against the window, playing with the hem of his shirt. "What did I do wrong?" he asked shakily, his voice quiet as Sam drove.

"What?" Lucifer scowled after seeing his little brother send glances at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He glanced over at Dean before facing the road.

Cas sat silently and played with the tie strings on his coat.

"I dunno why Cas snapped at me," Dean said faintly. "What...I don't know what I did..."

"Castiel, why can't you just listen to Dean's wishes?" Lucifer said with a hard sigh.

"Dean, every time you mention you're going to Heaven, it pisses him off. You're not suppose to go up there and you know it. If I was Cas, I'd snap, too."Sam sighed.

*Cas sighed and turned towards Lucifer, "I need to kill Naomi and I don't need Dean following."

Dean narrowed his eyes and fell silent. It felt like everyone was turning against him.

"How do think Dean would feel if _you_ got killed, huh? I don't think he'd like that." Lucifer sighed.

Sam sighed then frowned, "Dean, you're not going to Heaven. Even if that means I use Holy Fire on your ass."

"Why do you care?" Cas narrowed his eyes.

"Holy Fire won't work because I'm not a full angel, Sam." Dean said quietly.

"Because Dean cares for you, dammit." Lucifer said dryly.

Sam sighed. He never thought of that. Dammit. "Well, I'll figure out something."

"I know. I also care about Dean. That is why I need to go after Naomi." Cas looked at Lucifer.

Dean actually didn't know if that was true. It could because he was part angel, but didn't know. He just said that because he didn't want Sam to try.

Lucifer sighed hard and rubbed his face. "Stubborn as always."

Sam kept driving and stopped, getting the food and started to drive back.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Lucifer in a glare.

Dean was silent the entire way back, not even bothering to put his music on like he usually did.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Castiel." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Sam sighed and glanced over at Dean, "Okay, answer me this. If Cas does go to Heaven, why would you go after him? He can take care of himself."

"So, I sense you and Sam had sex. Several times by now." Cas grimaced in disgust.

"He could get hurt." Dean said after a long moment of silence from him.

"So what?" Lucifer scowled, glaring at his brother. "You and Dean do all the damn time."

"Like I said, Cas can take care of himself. You'll just be in the way." Sam sighed.

"That's us. We're not the Devil." Cas had a slight growl in his tone.

Dean half-turned his body away from Sam, his head on the headrest as he stared out the window.

"Let's _not_ intrude on each other's sex lives, alright?" Lucifer said roughly.

"Now you're pouting." Sam sighed deeply.

"What were you thinking? Sleeping with a _human_?!" Cas raised his voice slightly.

Dean didn't say anything. He just stayed like that, even closing his eyes for a bit. He just didn't want to talk.

"So are you, Castiel." Lucifer said, keeping his voice calmed, unlike Cas.

Sam stayed silent as he pulled up at the motel. He shut off the car, grabbed the bags, and walked inside.

Cas was about to reply to Lucifer then stopped when Sam walked in.

Dean was hesitant to walk inside, not sure if Cas really wanted to see him after Dean was snapped at by his angel. Dean did, though, but didn't sit near his mate. He sat in a chair and tucked one leg under him but hugged the other leg to his chest, avoiding eye contact.

Cas looked over at Dean, wanting him to look up, but he wouldn't.

Sam looked at the two and cleared his throat, "Well, I have food." He handed it out then sat in the window next to Lucifer.

Dean didn't even touch his warm apple pie. He would usually eat it and then ignore the world. Not the other way around.

Cas narrowed his eyes. He was going to go after Naomi and no one was going to stop him. Cas took one last look at Dean before he disappeared.

Dean screwed his eyes shut tightly at the flutter of wings that he knew were Cas's.

Cas looked around the white room then turned and looked at Naomi, "Naomi." He narrowed his eyes.

Naomi looked up. "Castiel," she smiled from where she sat behind her desk. "I see you've got quite the leash on that Hell Angel of yours."

The longer Cas was gone, the more Dean shut everyone out and spoke less and less.

Cas glared and held up his hand, throwing her back against the wall, "I am going to kill you for hurting my mate."

Sam sighed and looked at his brother worriedly, "Dean. He's going to fine." Sam tried. "He'll come back."

Naomi laughed. "You don't have the guts, Castiel!" she said. "I'm sure your precious Dean is going to try and kill that abomination of a brother of his."

Dean was just silent still, not moving from his spot on the chair. Dean knew Sam was considering the Holy Fire thing.

"He's will not kill Sam." Cas narrowed his eyes.

"Dean! Snap out of it!" Sam raised his voice.

"He might." Naomi scowled, glaring at Cas with a cold look.

Dean looked up a bit, the most he's done in the hour and a half that Cas has been gone. "What?" he asked, his voice faint.

Cas grimaced and pulled out an angel blade from his sleeve.

"He'll come back." Sam reassured his older brother, pulling him over to sit on the couch.

Before Naomi could do anything, let alone get her own blade out, Cas's blade was suddenly shoved into her stomach.

Dean let Sam pull him to the couch, Dean immediately wanting comfort from his younger brother.

"I told you I would kill you. _No one_ touches my mate." Cas growled then pulled the blade out, letting Naomi drop and watched her die in a burst of light.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and sighed, "He'll be fine."

Dean closed his eyes tightly, shaking a bit but not crying. He wouldn't. Dean just really wanted Cas to be back home. He desperately wanted him back home.

Cas wiped off the blade then appeared in the motel.

Sam looked up and narrowed his eyes.

Dean stayed clinging to his brother, his gaze still away from Cas since he wasn't sure if he should look at Cas or not, or if Cas even wanted to look at Dean.

"Dean..." Cas frowned, walking over hesitantly. He didn't know if Dean wanted to talk or look at him.

Dean didn't right away but he finally opened his eyes, hesitatingly looking at Cas, tears beading in his bright green eyes. Dean looked like a kicked puppy right now.

Cas looked at Sam and Sam moved away. Cas sat next to Dean and sighed, "She is dead."

Again, Dean hesitated, but he was soon being held by Cas. To give them even more privacy, Cas had flown them to their room, Dean pressing close to his mate, his tears now freely flowing down his face as he buried his face into Cas's warm chest.

"Shh...It's okay." Cas tried to soothe his mate, "I'm right here. It's okay, Dean."

Dean gripped on Cas's coat tightly, whimpering, and repeating that he was sorry over and over and over again. Dean wasn't sure how many times he said it before Cas spoke, shutting him up.

"I'm not going to leave anymore, Dean." Cas said softly, running a gentle hand through Dean's hair.

Dean nodded weakly, keeping his face buried in his mate's chest, coughing on a quiet cry.

Cas pulled Dean closer and kissed the top of his head, "I'm not going to leave." He whispered in his mate's hair.

Sam looked at Lucifer as he moved back a bit in the window sill, "What did you two do while we were out?"

Dean nodded shakily, gripping Cas's coat tightly. He felt safe and warm when he felt Cas's black wings encase them both.

Lucifer shrugged and looked at Sam. "Nothing." he said briefly.

Cas sighed and frowned, watching his mate. He moved his wings closer around him.

Sam nodded, "So, you didn't talk or anything?"

"Don't want you to leave..." Dean finally agreed with Cas, shaking a bit.

"Not really, no." Lucifer shrugged again, looking out the window.

"I'm not." Cas shook his head.

Sam nodded and sighed, "Bet that was boring."

"Wasn't gonna letcha..." Dean sniffled and nuzzled into Cas's arms, trying to calm down.

"Yeah," Lucifer nodded. "It was."

Cas looked down at his mate and sighed, stroking his hair gently.

Sam sighed and looked around, "Well, Naomi is out of the way now."

"I-I'm sorry for getting in the way and making you mad at me..." Dean said quietly.

"Mhmm..." Lucifer nodded.

"It's okay, Dean. Everything's okay." Cas said softly, rubbing his thumb back and forth against Dean's cheek.

Sam looked over at Lucifer and sighed, "What did you two talk about?"


End file.
